


My Young Padawan

by MariaABC



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Drunk!Obi-Wan, Drunken Confessions, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentioned Mace Windu, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, No Slash, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Verbal Abuse, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaABC/pseuds/MariaABC
Summary: Anakin wants to know more about Obi-Wan's master and padawan relationship with Qui-Gon. (TW- Past Child Abuse)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 69
Kudos: 491





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I'm pretty new to the fandom so if there are any inaccuracies please let me know!

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters, sipping his tea. He took advantage of the quiet moment, before the city and the temple would awake. He was hoping to get in at least an hour of meditation before meeting up with Anakin to go over their mission. However, looking at how bright the sky had gotten, Obi-Wan knew he had missed his opportunity.

Ashamed and guilty, Obi-Wan stood, stretching his back, and walked to the refresher. He bathed quickly, combed his hair, and started to dress. After layering his tunic, Obi-Wan tidied up the small living space in his quarters, and left.

The walk through the temple was quiet. It was still too early for everyone to wake and start their training. The short distance to Anakin's quarters were filled with the sound of his own footsteps. Stopping in front of Anakin's quarters, he knocked, and waited. The door opened unexpectedly, and Obi-Wan flinched.

"Anakin, are you just waking?" Obi-Wan questioned, walking into Anakin's quarters.

"We can't all be up bright and early like you Master!" Called out as he walked to the refresher.

Obi-Wan looked over the quarters. He quickly made work of picking up the dirty dishes, dirty clothes, and garbage. "Anakin, I do wish you'd keep your quarters a bit more tidy."

"Please don't start cleaning again Master. I haven't had time to clean yet." Anakin walked out of the door, towel around his waist, hair dripping water. "Master!" He sighed.

"Well Anakin, don't let it get this out of hand." Anakin just sighed as he walked out to change. Obi-Wan finished cleaning and sat. He rested his head in his hands, taking a few deep breaths. His thoughts lingered on his past, which was taking up all his thoughts this morning.

"Master, is everything alright?" Anakin walked out, fully dressed, towel in hand. He scrunched his hair a few times, trying to remove any extra drops that would fall.

"Of course. Just a slight headache."

"Should I inform the council that you are unable to go?"

"Don't be silly Anakin. I'm fine. Are you ready yet? It's almost noon." Obi-Wan stood up, checking over the quarters again, looking for anything he missed when cleaning up.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet!" Anakin laughed. "And you tell me to be patient." He joked.

"You're right. That was very rude of me." The smile on Obi-Wan's face faded quickly. Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "I am serious though Anakin. We best be leaving soon."

"I'm ready Master."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the chapter thing and here's the next chapter. Again, lmk if there are any inaccuracies. Happy reading!

Anakin sat in the pilot's seat, controlling the ship. It had been three rotations since they left, and Anakin and Obi-Wan took turns sleeping. Obi-Wan often took the longer piloting rotation, allowing the younger of the two more time to sleep.

Anakin stood up from the controls, putting the ship on autopilot. R2 sat in the cockpit as well, just in case. Anakin walked to the storage space, looking for something to eat. Obi-Wan laid asleep on the thin mat on the ground a few steps away.

Although asleep, Obi-Wan held a sorrowful expression on his face. His mouth held a slight frown, and his eyebrows were furrowed. His arms and hands wrapped around his body tightly.

Anakin paused his search for a snack to look at the Master. He watched curiously as Obi-Wan's lip trembled slightly. The sleeping body relaxed slightly before tensing again. Although finding this strange, Anakin continued his search. After finding what he was looking for, he put away the other food messily. He knew Obi-Wan would scold him, but he did it anyway.

Anakin opened the package of food, walking back to the cockpit. A sudden moan stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned around, trying to be quiet. He gently set down the small parcel of food, and walked towards the sleeping man.

"Master?" He whispered. He didn't expect to receive an answer. However, Obi-Wan reacted to the sound by curling inward on himself.

At this, Anakin's eyebrow's furrowed. "Obi-Wan?" He knelt down, one knee resting on the mat. His hand reached out slightly, afraid to wake Obi-Wan up, but also ready to wake him if needed.

Anakin was surprised when he received a inaudible string of words and pleas in return. Confused, Anakin set his hand on Obi-Wan's hip. Being no stranger to nightmares and bad dreams, Anakin thought it best to wake Obi-Wan and release him from whatever he was dreaming about.

"Master, wake up." Anakin pushed on Obi-Wan's hip lightly, trying to shake him from his slumber. "Obi-Wan." He tried again. This attempt only increased Obi-Wan's apparent distress. He rolled over, out of Anakin's reach as another string of pleas made it's way out.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin said louder. He stretched over to rock Obi-Wan awake. "Wake up!" He said, pushing Obi-Wan harder than he meant to.

Within a second, Obi-Wan had woken up, and quickly pushed himself into the corner. He curled up, holding his head on his knees. "Sorry- didn't mean to-"

"Master, it's me. You were having a nightmare."

"Wha-" Obi-Wan lifted his head slightly. "Blast Anakin!" He pushed himself forward, and out of the corner. "You know it is rude to wake one when they are sleeping." Obi-Wan pushed himself up with his hands. Anakin did the same, both of them standing at the same time.

"You had a nightmare Master. I woke you from it." Anakin backed away, picking up his previously forgotten snack. "What was it about."

Obi-Wan just shook his head. "I've already forgotten."

"Master, have I not been honest with you?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. He sighed and Anakin crossed his arms.

"I suppose." Obi-Wan replied, knowing that he could name at least a few times when Annkin had lied to him or defied him.

"What were your nightmares about?" Anakin tried again.

"Anakin, that's not important. How far are we?" He motioned to the cockpit, walking by Anakin to sit in the copilot seat.

"Don't think you can get out of the conversation that easily Master." Anakin sat down, eating whatever snack he had taken. "And not far but we're going to need to stop for fuel."

"I thought we had enough on board?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Well, someone miscalculated." Anakin shrugged, throwing another one of the berries he was eating into his mouth. Obi-Wan merely shook his head and sighed. "So Master, what was your nightmare about?"

"Anakin, I already told you, I do not wish to discuss this matter further." Obi Wan stared out into the space ahead of them.

"Well, Master, we could discuss something else. I heard a rumor about a Duchess," Obi-Wan turned towards Anakin, curious about where this was going. "I believe her name was Satine. I heard you-"

"Anakin if you must insist on knowing the contents of my dreams, then it was a dream about Qui-Gon." He turned back toward the controls, fiddling with something.

"I already input the coordinates to the nearest fueling station." Anakin ate another berry. "If it was about Qui-Gon why didn't you want me to know?"

"Anakin, Qui-Gon and I often times disagreed. I liked to follow the rules of the council. Qui-Gon would knowingly defy them."

"And?"

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "And it lead to many arguments. As I got older, I was taught to obey my master." Obi-Wan wiped his face lightly. "Do you remember when I told you that you would learn your place as a padawan?"

"I never truly did." Anakin smiled back.

"Well just as you questioned me, I questioned Qui-Gon. I let you continue to question me. To a point. However, I was taught my place. If I forgot Qui-Gon was certain to remind me."

"What does that mean Master?"

"It means you were given much more freedom in your training than I was." Obi-Wan turned again, signaling the end of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anakin. You did well." Obi-Wan said as he sat in the copilot chair. The mission had finished smoothly. Obi-Wan got the brunt of the damage from the little conflict that did arise. He had tears throughout his tunic, a couple of bruises in different places, and a long burn that ran from his shoulder to his waist that he kept well hidden from Anakin.

"Master, you should clean up." Anakin pulled up on the controls, bringing the ship to exit the planet.

"I will when you get us to the fueling station. I don't want to have to stop again for the trip back." Obi-Wan laid his head in his hands.

"Master, I can handle this. You can nap." Anakin pressed a few buttons and sat back in his chair, stretching his arms out wide.

"Nonsense Anakin. You should rest first. When's the last time you ate?" Obi-Wan turned his chair and stood up, stretching his legs. His eyes felt heavy, but Anakin should sleep before he gets a chance.

"Master, I'm always hungry. When's the last time you ate?" Anakin turned toward Obi-Wan, watching as he flexed the muscles in his legs.

"That is no of importance Anakin. You should go sleep, I'll keep watch over the ship."

"We'll be at the fueling station within the hour. You should clean up and eat." At this Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Anakin, I said I'd clean up when we got to the station. That way you can rest until we get there." Anakin stood up and pushed past Obi-Wan. He left the cockpit momentarily, before returning holding two packs of rations.

"I won't rest until we get there. I am not tired." He pushed one the bags to Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan grunted at the action, but took the package. "You need to eat. There are dishes of bacta back there if you need them."

Obi-Wan sighed loudly. "Anakin, why do you insist on defying me?"

"I told you Master, I'm not tired. And I can see the end of burn on your shoulder. You should treat it before it causes anymore pain."

"I'm not in pain Anakin." Anakin raised an eyebrow in response, questioning him.

"Master. Go clean up. Nap. Eat."

"Anakin, I don't need-"

"Why don't you trust me master? You won't listen to me when I say I'm all set, you won't take care of yourself, and you won't tell me about your nightmares."

"I do trust you. Have you forgotten that I am a master. You must listen to my orders young one. I am not required to listen to yours."

"I am not a young one. And maybe I would be a master if you didn't hold me back during my training." Anger started to boil in Anakin. He felt his face starting to burn, and his hands clenched at his sides.

"Anakin, you're own childishness and immaturity were what held you back in your training." Obi-Wan kept his composure, not allowing Anakin to get the better of him.

"No. You were jealous of me. Jealous of my potential and power. You envied me because with his last breath, Qui-Gon asked you to train me."

"Anakin. Enough." Obi-Wan walked out of the cockpit, done with the argument. However, Anakin followed him.

"You are jealous of the attention Qui-Gon gave me. And because of that, you used every chance you could to slow me down. Qui-Gon would've been a better master," Anakin continued his yelling, even though it seemed Obi-Wan was ignoring him. "Qui-Gon would've actually trained me. He would've listened and cared." Hot tears welled in Anakin's eyes. He needed a reaction from Obi-Wan. He wanted Obi-Wan to yell, to tell him that he was wrong, and that he cared for him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Anakin. Maybe Qui-Gon would've been a better master. I'm sorry that I failed you." Obi-Wan said calmly, and walked into the refresher. He shut the door, leaving Anakin stewing in his anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! Thanks for all the love!!

The rest of the ride to the temple was uncomfortable. Obi-Wan refused to sleep, and barley ate. Anytime Anakin would try to apologize, Obi-Wan would shake his head and say something about how Anakin shouldn't apologize for telling him the truth.

When they got back to the temple, Obi-Wan and Anakin went their separate ways to their quarters.

Once inside his quarters, Obi-Wan striped off his dirty clothes and bathed. The water stung the long burn, and his bruises throbbed. He washed the grime off his skin, and the dirt out of his hair. After the water that circled the drain was clear, Obi-Wan shut off the water. His legs were tired, and exhaustion tugged at his mind.

Once dressed, Obi-Wan laid in bed, hoping to fall asleep easily. He was not given that luxury. Memories of Qui-Gon circled his mind, round and round. One memory in particular stuck in his head.

()()()

"Master, it's irresponsible to defy the council. This mission hardly matters." Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon through the hangar, skipping around the boxes in his way.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon turned, stopping to talk to his padawan. "I've heard enough. I am your master, and you will follow my orders."

"But Master-" Obi-Wan was cut off by a hand slapping across his face. Obi-Wan was pushed back by the force of the hit.

"I said enough. Go to your quarters, I will do this mission myself. I will be back later for further discipline if needed. Do not leave your quarters unless given permission." Obi-Wan nodded slightly, still shocked from what had happened. Qui-Gon turned away form him, shaking his head.

()()()

The knock at the door startled him. Obi-Wan slowly shifted out from under the warm blankets, quickening his pace when the knocking got louder.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Obi-Wan opened the door, and was pushed out of the way by Anakin. "Oh, Anakin. Please, come in." He said sarcastically. He watched Anakin walk past him, and into the small bedroom. "Anakin, what are you doing?"

"Master, you were projecting. Is someone here? What happened?" Anakin peeked his head out of the room, only to walk into the refresher. He inspected it quickly before walking back out. "Was it another dream?"

"I suppose it was." Obi-Wan sighed, and sat in the chair next to him.

"Master," Anakin walked to stand in front of the older of the two. "I need to apologize-"

"Anakin. You've already said this. There is nothing wrong with you expressing your opinion and thoughts. You should learn to control your emotions, in that sense I truly have failed you."

Anakin pulled out the chair, letting the silence fill the room before he continued the conversation. "Please, Obi-Wan." Anakin noticed the slight shift in Obi-Wan's posture when he heard his name. His shoulders slouched slightly, contrasting the perfect posture he was known to have. "I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was tired, and hungry. And I was annoyed with you."

"Well Anakin, some part of you must've felt that way." He straightened his posture once again. "Nonetheless, it is not my place to be upset by how you feel."

Anakin knew that this was the end of their conversation. He watched as Obi-Wan fiddled with his fingers, his manners preventing him from kicking Anakin out. His auburn hair fell in front of his face, further evidencing his laid back appearance.

"Obi-Wan, what was your dream about?" Anakin broke the silence. He hoped that because Obi-Wan was feeling less uptight, he may be inclined to share some of what he was feeling.

"I told you, my dream was about my padawan years." He ran a hand through his still damp hair, pushing it out of his face.

"Was the one you just had about Qui-Gon?"

"Indeed it was." Obi-Wan answered. His short answer implied he didn't wish to continue the conversations, but Anakin refused to give up easily.

"What happened?"

"Anakin, I was trying to catch up on rest. I suggest you do the same." Obi-Wan stood up. He walked toward the door, ready to show Anakin out. "I will see you tomorrow for our-"

"Did Qui-Gon do something to you?"

"No- Of course not! Why would you think that?" He turned to Anakin, surprised by the accusation.

"When you were asleep on the ship, you sounded like you were in pain. And when you were projecting, you gave off hints of betrayal and fear. What happened?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, and paced the room. "Anakin, there are many... things that happened between Master Qui-Gon and I that you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not a youngling." Anakin frowned.

"Anakin-"

"Please. At least try and explain?"

"Anakin, it's late. We can talk after the post-mission debriefing if you still want to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time!!! Thank you for all the kudos and reviews! They really brighten my day. Sending love!

()()()

"Open the door." Qui-Gon's voice was easily heard through the door, breaking Obi-Wan's meditation. He stood quickly, walking to the door with swift steps. "Obi-Wan. I will not ask again."

"Sorry Master." Obi-Wan opened the door and stood out of the way. He held his head low as Qui-Gon walked past him.

"What have you been doing while I was gone?" Qui-Gon looked around the smaller padawan quarters.

"I cleaned up and meditated, Master." Obi-Wan still held the door, slightly afraid of what would happen after he closed it.

"Your quarters are still a mess."

"Sorry Master. I will finish cleaning tonight." A light silence followed the end of Obi-Wan's words. Qui-Gon walked toward Obi-Wan and grabbed above his grip on the door.

"Close it, padawan." He said, pushing the door for emphasis.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan let the door shut slowly, hoping to draw out time until the inevitable.

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master?" He stayed near the door as Qui-Gon walked away.

"Do you understand why you got in trouble today?" There was a pause.

"Master, I was only trying to help."

"Enough." When Qui-Gon stepped forward, Obi-Wan instinctively stepped back. "Do not walk away from me!" He raised his voice, and reached out, grabbing Obi-Wan's wrist. The tight grip hurt. "You're opinion on my actions is not needed, and will not be tolerated. Do you understand?"

"But Master I-" The grip on his wrist pulled him toward Qui-Gon. There was a harsh hand holding his jaw, forcing him to look up at Qui-Gon.

"You're opinion is not welcome, child. Or have you forgotten who holds the power here?" Obi-Wan did his best to shake his head. "Don't you forget that if not for me, you would not be training as a padawan." Qui-Gon let go of Obi-Wan. "You will go to bed tonight with no supper. And you will not leave unless I tell you so."

"But Master, I didn't-" Obi-Wan's was cut off by Qui-Gon grabbing his braid and pulling.

"Padawan, you seem to forget who holds the power here. I do not want to hear another word out of your mouth. Tomorrow you will do nothing but train and work on form. You will speak to no one other than myself. If you should fail me again, then we shall have a talk with the council about your future." Qui-Gon slapped Obi-Wan again, leaving a large welt on his face. Obi-Wan's yelp was met with a tightening grip in his hair.

"Without me, you will not become a Jedi. Don't forget that all the others didn't want to take on a troubled, worthless child as their padawan." Qui-Gon released his braid and left.

()()()

Obi-Wan jolted awake. A cold sweat coated his body. He sat up, and swung his legs around. It was the middle of the night. He could see the light from at least one moon shining through the fabric covering his window.

He forced himself to get out of bed. The sting of his shoulder put up a protest, but Obi-Wan continued to push himself up. He made his way to the refresher, slowly pulling his tunic off his shoulder. He turned the light on in the refresher, and angled his body in the small mirror. He was only able to see the top of the burn, but he assumed the entire burn looked the same. The increase of pain was justified by the extra swelling of the area. The skin around the burn seemed a slight purplish color.

"Blast." He mumbled. He searched the small vanity for the extra dish of bacta he had just in case. Puling the tunic down as far as possible, Obi-Wan carefully applied the bacta to the top of the wound. After that, he put his clothing back, and pulled up the back. He covered the bottom with no problem, however the middle of the burn was tough to reach. He twisted, trying to force his hand to reach higher. He attempted to reach the uncovered spots from over his shoulder. This proved more difficult than he anticipated, and within a minute he was covered with another layer of sweat. Pain shot throughout his body as the nerves registered the constant pulling and stress on the injured area.

Obi-Wan stumbled out of the bathroom, dizzy from the pain. He forced his legs to hold as he walked to open the door. Fortunately, the temple hallway seemed relativity empty at this hour of the night. Obi-Wan's hand grasped at the wall, centering him on his journey down the familiar path. Stopping in front of the same door he had before the latest mission, Obi-Wan put both hands on the wall. He shouldn't have come here.

He pushed off the wall, building momentum for his venture back to his quarters. The act of pushing was the last effort his body could handle. Obi-Wan tried to stop his fall to the ground, effectively bumping himself into Anakin's door. He fell to the ground, crumpling under the weight of his own body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this update is a little late so my apologizes. Also, I love ya'll so much! I love seeing the passion for my story and the friendships forming (I see you too haha). I've never experienced this before so thank you so much!

Obi-Wan watched the door open through hazy eyes. The burn on his back itched intensely, but the rest of his body felt like it was on fire.

"Master? Obi-Wan?" Anakin knelt down, checking over Obi-Wan's body for any obvious reason's why he'd be laying on the floor. "What happened?"

"It appears I've fell over." Obi-Wan took the hand Anakin offered. He held onto Anakin's hand like his life depended on it. Another hand under his arm pulled him up to his feet. Anakin tried to put Obi-Wan's arm over his shoulder, but Obi-Wan's nonverbal protest made Anakin leave his hand's where they were. Slowly, Anakin led Obi-Wan through his smaller quarters.

"I'm glad I cleaned this up." Obi-Wan smiled lightly.

"I told you I would eventually Master." Anakin led Obi-Wan out of the small living area he had.

"Anakin, where are we going?"

"Just relax Master." Anakin led him into the small bedroom, and sat Obi-Wan onto the bed. "Lay back Master, I'll get you some water."

"As much as I'd love to cuddle into your unwashed sheets, I'm afraid I'll need some bacta."

"Bacta? What happened?" Anakin stood before Obi-Wan. His crossed arms and raised eyebrows implied he demanded an answer from the older man.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just have some spots I couldn't reach on my back." Anakin didn't move, waiting for Obi-Wan to further explain himself. "I have a small burn from the mission. It's not that big of a deal Anakin."

Anakin walked out momentarily, returning with a dish of bacta. "Where?" He keeled on the small bed, and sat behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pulled the top of his tunic over, revealing the angry burn mark that ran down his back. "Kriff, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, language!" Obi-Wan called over his shoulder.

"This is infected. You need to go to a healer."

"Anakin, just put some bacta on. I'll be fine." He felt his tunic being pulled further.

"Obi-Wan, how far down does this go?"

"I've already put bacta on the bottom. Don't-" Obi-Wan was cut off by Anakin pulling his tunic over his head. Obi-Wan shivered, and held his arms close to his body. "This isn't necessary."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Anakin gently coated the long injury in a layer of bacta, trying to be as gentle as possible. "What are these from?" Anakin's hand ghosted over a few long and smooth scares.

"They're from my padawan years." The extra bacta was already helping the infection of the burn. Obi-Wan's head started to get fuzzy as his body welcomed the slow decline of pain.

"What happened? What mission are these from?" Anakin continued to apply bacta, then covered the gel with a long soft cloth. He pulled Obi-Wan's other shoulder, pulling him to lay face down in the bed.

"They aren't from a mission. They were discipline for a mistake." Obi-Wan's eyes were slipping closed. He tried to keep them closed, but the heavy blinking turned into his eyes falling shut.

"Discipline? I've never seen the council be this... violent. Did Qui-Gon know about this?" Anakin pulled a blanket over Obi-Wan, and took a pillow off the bed for himself to use on the floor.

"Qui-Gon did it, not the council." He said lazily, giving into the sleep that tugged at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with another chapter. I forgot to mention that the story is set sometime after Anakin was knighted, but before he met Ahsoka.   
> Also, your comments are so much fun to read! I might join the discord I haven't decided yet. I also wanted to let y'all know that I read all your comments, but most of the time I'm just not sure how to reply, but I truly appreciate them! Much love, and stay safe and healthy!!

()()()

Obi-Wan sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He tried to meditate, but found himself constantly listening for Qui-Gon. He stood from the spot he was in, and followed the stone path further into the room. He found a secluded spot, hidden by foliage, and off the main walk way. If Qui-Gon came to find him, he would be able to sneak through the plants and smaller paths.

Obi-Wan sat down, crossing his legs. He set his hand on this thighs, and straightened his posture. He slowly breathed in and out, focusing on his breath.

"Padawan." Obi-Wan flinched when the hand settled on his shoulder. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm meditating Master." He whispered.

Qui-Gon grabbed the braid draped over his shoulder. He pulled harshly. "Speak up when I talk to you."

"Sorry, Master. I am meditating."

"You will go to your dormitory and wait for me."

Obi-Wan nodded, and stood up. He walked out of the room, focused on how he failed to hear his Master's footsteps. He followed the familiar twists and turns of the temple. His pace slowed when he neared his quarters. Dreading the punishment he would receive for his disobedience, Obi-Wan passed the normal turn to the padawan dorms. He swiftly walked to the Temple Library.

His hand shook slightly as he opened the door. He walked within the stacks of holobooks, and weaved between the shelves. Stopping in a corner of the library, he sat down.

"Qui-Gon won't find me here." He whispered to himself. He crossed his legs, and placed his hands. However, he found he was too afraid to close his eyes. Looking into the rows of books, he realized the mistake he had made. He stood quickly, and swiftly found his way out of the stacks. He felt his body shake as he carried himself out of the library.

The run back towards his quarters seemed agonizingly slow. He was told twice to stop running, but he didn't listen. Obi-Wan maintained the fast pace in hopes of possibly making it back to his quarters before Qui-Gon got there. He turned another corner, then opened the door to his own room.

The room was dark and empty. Obi-Wan sighed in relief. He took a deep breath, hoping to slow his breathing before his master arrived. He set his hand on his hips, and flicked the small light switch. The room lit up, and standing in the middle was Qui-Gon.

"Master, I can explain."

"I'm sure you can Obi-Wan." He raised his eyebrows at the younger man. "Although, I'm not in the mood to hear your lies padawan. Here, now." He snapped his fingers, and pointed at the spot just in front of his feet.

Qui-Gon frowned when his padawan hesitated to move. Displeased, he walked to Obi-Wan, and grabbed him. Qui-Gon's hand wrapped around Obi's neck, squeezing. Instantly, smaller hands were on Qui-Gon's wrist. Obi-Wan tried to beg, but he could barley breath.

"When I give you an order, you will obey." Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Don't you forget padawan that your future belongs to me." Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan forward, then let go, shoving Obi-Wan back harshly. Obi tripped and fell onto the floor, slamming his head on the ground. He coughed, trying to fill his lungs, but it wouldn't work.

"Here, now." Qui-Gon demanded again. He watched and waited as Obi-Wan struggled to push himself forward. He had pulled himself to a kneel, with one hand on the ground to keep himself centered.

"Master- 'm dizzy."

"I don't care. I expect you to obey, even if that means you have to crawl."

Obi-Wan tried to stand. He pushed himself up, and when he finally stood he focused on centering himself. However, Qui-Gon gripped his arm tightly, and kicked his legs out from under him. Obi-Wan landed on the ground with a small thud.

"I will not tell you again."

Obi-Wan tiredly pulled himself to his knees, and tried to stand. He wobbled, and found himself unable to do so.

"Crawl."

The command made Obi-Wan flinch. He hesitated, but pulled himself up to his hands and knees. Unsure, he pulled himself forward, toward his Master.

"Good." The praise made Obi-Wan move faster. He wanted to make up for his disobedience. A few moments later, he sat at Qui-Gon's feet. "You have forgotten that it is a privilege that you get to walk. You will not leave your quarters, and if I catch you disobeying again, you will be sorry." Obi-Wan nodded, but kept his head hung. "I will be addressing the council and requesting a double room, seeing as to how you enjoy defying me." Qui-Gon lowered himself to the ground. He pushed Obi-Wan back so he was just balancing on his knees. Qui-Gon reached around him, and took one of the tunics off of Obi-Wan.

"Get in your bed."

Immediately, Obi-Wan crawled toward his bed and climbed onto the firm mattress. He fell back on the first try. On his second try, Obi-Wan slammed his knees on the floor.

"Master, can I have your help please?" Qui-Gon stood, and put a hand on the underside of Obi's arm. With Qui-Gon's help, Obi was able to get onto the bed.

"When I leave, you are to go fall asleep. I will be back in the morning." Obi-Wan nodded, trying to slide under the thin sheets on his bed. His legs were grabbed, and Qui-Gon wrapped the tunic he had taken around them. He tied a knot, and pulled it tight.

"Master, please don't-" He wasn't surprised by the slap and the sting it left on his cheek.

"If you call for help, your apprenticeship will be over and I will send you back to the agricorps. I doubt even they would be able to find you a job considering how worthless you are." Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's belt and wrapped it around his wrists, pulling it tight.

He looked down at his padawan and laughed. Obi-Wan's hands and legs were bound, and his eyes slowly closed, only to open again.

"You're pathetic." Qui-Gon said, and spit into Obi's hair, knowing that it would make him turn red with humiliation.

()()()

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin could feel the shame radiation off of Obi-Wan. "Are you awake Master?"

Anakin pulled himself off the floor where he was trying to sleep. The body on the bed hadn't moved much, but when Anakin got closer, he could see the tears rolling down the man's cheeks. Anakin put his hand forward, then stopped. He wasn't yelling or thrashing around.

Obi-Wan sniffled and Anakin let him sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin could hear Obi-Wan started to move around in the sheets more. Knowing the older man was waking up, Anakin walked to doorway of his small bedroom. When Obi-Wan woke up, he was immediately alert. He looked around quickly, before jumping our of bed. Anakin looked at the swelled up burn on his back, and knew that the sudden movement must've been excruciatingly painful.

"Obi-Wan." The older man visibly relaxed when he saw Anakin.

"Anakin, am I in your quarters?" Obi-Wan spotted his tunic on the floor and bent over to pick it up.

"Where else would you be?" Anakin walked into the room, taking the clothing from Obi-Wan's hands.

"Anakin!" The name came out much more distressed than he meant. Realizing how frightened he sounded, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Anakin, I'd like to be covered."

"Obi-Wan, relax. It's just a shirt. And I need to put more Bacta on your burn. Sit down." Anakin grabbed the dish of Bacta he'd saved from last night, and climbed on the opposite side of the bed. The cloth was slowly peeled off of Obi-Wan's back. When Anakin applied the first bit, Obi-Wan tensed. The burn must've still hurt, but it already looked much better.

"Obi-Wan, tell me about these scars." Anakin let his hand ghost over them, the warmth of his flesh hand grazed over the straight scars.

"I seem to recall that I did." Obi-Wan courtly.

Anakin started to apply a second coat over the burn.

"Master, I'm not a child anymore. Why do you still treat me like one?" He slowed the application, trying to draw out the moment. He wanted to know what happened. "Please Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed loudly. "Anakin, please. I do not wish to discuss this matter with you. Please understand that it is not because I see you as a child, rather I do not wish to burden you with the stories of my past."

"But it's not a burden if I want to hear it." He gently pressed the cloth back onto the Bacta. "Have I not earned it?"

"Anakin-"

"Obi-Wan." Anakin shot back. There was irritation in his voice.

"I do not want to discuss this any longer." Obi-Wan stood, taking his tunic off the bed and slowly and painfully putting it on.

"It can't be that bad!" Anakin wanted to know what had happened, and refused to let it go.

Obi-Wan sighed loudly. "We were disguised as master and slave. To prove himself, he was forced to whip me."

Anakin was quiet for a moment. His face twisted in an expression of confusion, then anger.

"That doesn't make sense." Anakin paused, trying to read Obi-Wan's face. "That wasn't the real story, was it?" Obi-Wan didn't answer. He lowered his eyes, and looked away. Anakin just let his face sit in the angry expression. He handed the dish of bacta he was holding to Obi-Wan aggressively, and walked into the refresher, slamming the door.

()()()

The door slammed shut behind master and apprentice.

"Your room is to the left." Qui-Gon pointed to the room that Obi-Wan would be sleeping in. "Put your stuff in there and come back out."

Obi-Wan nodded. He quickly looked over the room they would share. There was a small main room. This room had a small sitting area, and a small kitchen-like area. The doorway on the left lead to a small bedroom. The doorway on the opposite wall presumably lead to Qui-Gon's room. Upon entering his room, Obi-Wan noticed he had his own fresher.

He returned to the main room, and waited for Qui-Gon to give him instruction.

"The council has given us these joined rooms because of your irresponsible behavior, as well as your disobedience." Obi-Wan nodded. "So let's go over the rules. This main area will be spotless. Your room will be spotless. I expect laundry to be done every week. You will ask my permission to leave. There will be no visitors unless I invite them. You are to be seen and not heard. And if I catch you trying to sneak out, you will be punished severely. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Now go make unpack your things. I will get us dinner." Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan alone in the room. He quietly sneaked into the room that Qui-Gon had already put his stuff into. It wasn't much bigger than Obi-Wan's room, however there was more space for storage and there was a larger bed.

Obi-Wan left the bedroom, inspecting the rest of the room. There was nothing special about the space, so he walked back into his room. He quickly unpacked, neatly folding his tunics, and hanging his cloaks. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

()()()


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are making me think about writing a bonus chapter.   
> Anyway, here's chapter 9!

()()()

It had been three days since Obi-Wan had eaten anything. The small cuts and bruises that covered Obi-Wan's body from his training were taking time to heal.

Obi-Wan looked into the small mirror in his refresher. His face was pale, and he was starting to notice the slight weight loss his constant punishments were causing. The hunger was much easier to hide then the other punishments.

Today, Qui-Gon told him his form and technique were sloppy. Obi-Wan personally felt that he was growing quite good at the new technique he was practicing, but he found it extremely difficult to reach Qui-Gon's standards.

"Padawan." Qui-Gon called out and Obi-Wan stepped into the main area, head held low, and hands behind his back. "How long has it been since you last ate?"

"Three days Master." Obi-Wan spoke quietly, but clearly. Mumbling would only lead to more trouble.

"Here." Qui-Gon pushed a medium sized container toward his padawan. Obi-Wan hesitantly accepted.

"Thank you Master." He said, but didn't move.

"Obi-Wan, it is your favorite stew. I got extra for you. Eat." Qui-Gon motioned toward the small chair in the living area.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan sat down and started to fill up on the food. Qui-Gon disappeared into his room and returned with a light blanket. He draped the blanket over Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Obi-Wan, I am very impressed with how your training has been coming along." Obi-Wan nodded silently. "See how far you get when you listen?"

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan continued to eat. He was confused by his Master's sudden change in mood, but it was a welcome change.

()()()

It had been three days since Obi-Wan had woken up in Anakin's quarters. He hadn't applied bacta on his burn since the last time Anakin did. There hadn't been an increase in pain, and Obi-Wan couldn't reach the entire burn himself.

"Master?" Anakin's voice carried through the door to his quarters. He hadn't seen Anakin since their mission debriefing. And that was the same day Anakin had slammed the door to his refresher when Obi-Wan lied to him.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan opened the door. "What is the matter Anakin."

"I came to check on you Master." Anakin displayed the dish of bacta he carried in his hand. "There wasn't much left in the dish I gave you. Surely you ran out. I brought you more and came to make sure it was healing well."

"I can assure you, it is healing fine. Thank you for your concern, however I assure you I am fine."

"Master, just let me check quick. It must be very difficult for you to see the entire wound given it's placement." Obi-Wan sighed, and Anakin smirked.

"I can assure you," Obi-Wan promised, as he took his tunics off. "I am fine." He winced slightly, but hid it well.

"Master! This is not fine! It should be be healed by now. You need to go to the healer."

"You're overreacting."

"Have you even been putting bacta on it?"

"Well I can't exactly reach it very well."

"Master," Anakin opened the dish of bacta and started to apply it. "You need to take care of yourself." He paused and sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, you'd be just fine." He joked back. "You'd probably be much better off." Obi-Wan could feel Anakin stop.

"You know that's not true." He continued his task, putting cloth bandages he brought onto the bacta. "Don't say things like that."

"Apologizes Anakin. I was making a joke." Obi-Wan chuckled slightly at this. Maybe it wasn't a joke.

"That was a bad joke." Anakin mumbled behind him. "Obi-Wan, can I ask you a question?" He closed the dish of bacta, and tapped Obi-Wan's shoulder, letting him know that he could put his shirt back on.

"I suppose." Obi-Wan sighed in reply.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Anakin, I told you. I will not burden you with my past. I made mistakes, and I was disciplined for it."

"But why were you punished so severely?" Anakin stood in front of his master. He stared at the older man, hoping to read any facial expression if possible.

"I didn't follow my Master's instructions." His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the rules he had to follow.

"But I broke your rules all the time."

"Different teaching style I suppose." He chuckled slightly. "Now, would you care to get some food with me?"

"Who would I be to turn down food?" Anakin walked to the door, waiting for Obi-Wan to be ready. "Master?" He called out. "Will you ever tell me the story?"

"Maybe if I'm intoxicated."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, thank you for your kind comments! I haven't had time to respond but I really appreciate it.

They had lost a Jedi today. Although this was becoming a more common occurrence, this had been the first Jedi lost since Obi-Wan had been put on the council.

Obi-Wan stood with his hood up, watching the Jedi being put to rest. He hadn't known her, but he knew of her. Being on the council also made her death much more personal. It was now his job to check in on the Jedi below him, and he felt that he had failed. The more rational side of his brain knew that if he was to blame, then the whole council was as well, but as her burning body was lowered, Obi-Wan wasn't thinking rationally.

()()()

Obi-Wan sat on the floor of the shared living area. He had cleaned his room, the living area, and even his Master's room. He gathered all the laundry that would need cleaning, and set it beside the door.

Obi-Wan adjusted the pillow he sat on, and took a deep breath. He hadn't meditated in a while. Every time he sat down, Qui-Gon would call for him. The past weeks had been harsh, but Obi-Wan had hope that it would get better. His stomach growled, and his body ached, but it would be worth it.

"Obi-Wan!" The voice immediately pulled him from the meditation. The younger man stood up, bowing his head. "I thought I told you to clean up. This is not clean." Qui-Gon motioned towards the laundry basket. "Why are the dirty tunics in the middle of the room?"

"Master, you told me not to leave. I was waiting for you to return. I wanted to ask before I left to do the clothes."

"Oh." He answered simply. Qui-Gon walked past his padawan and into his room. "You are learning your place, my young padawan." The door to his room shut slightly. Obi-Wan didn't move from where he was standing, he only lifted his head to see the door open again.

"It's been a tough day padawan. I am going out. Tonight, I will relieve you of your laundry duty, but I expect it to be done first thing tomorrow." Gui-Gon now wore a heavier robe.

"Master?" Obi-Wan said quietly. He knew he was breaking a rule, and was hoping to not get in trouble.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked tiredly.

"Master," Obi-Wan's voice was shaking slightly, but he was relieved to hear only exasperation in the voice instead of anger. "I'm sorry for your loss." Qui-Gon just nodded, and walked to the door.

()()()

Obi-Wan stumbled up the stairs of the temple. He ignored the few people that he was passing. He could practically feel their stares, and suddenly, Obi-Wan felt another wave of guilt settle over him. Jedi masters were supposed to be mature and composed. Obi-Wan knew that he wasn't supposed to go to the lower levels of Coresant and get intoxicated. Although Qui-Gon used to do it often and there didn't se5em to be any repercussions.

"Master Obi-Wan!" He looked up to see Mace Windu looking down at him with a slight expression of disapproval on his face.

"Master Windu." He greeted with a slight nod of his head.

"I came to inform you that the council had another assignment for you and Skywalker." He looked Obi-Wan up and down. "But I suppose it will have to wait until tomorrow."

"I suppose it shall." Obi-Wan agreed. Mace just stood, watching, as Obi-Wan walked up the rest of the stairs and into the Temple.

()()()

"Obi! Open the door." He rushed to see who would be pounding on the door at this hour, glade his master had gone out and wouldn't have to hide him.

"Bant?" Obi-Wan cracked open the door. He stuck his face out, not daring to let any more of him be seen.

"Obi-Wan! I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?"

"I've been here." He answered flatly. "Where is master Tahl?"

"She's with Qui-Gon. Didn't he tell you? They went out."

"Oh." His expression flattened slightly. He wanted to be excited to see Bant, but he knew that he could get in trouble.

"Where were you during the ceremony? You know that the padawans are supposed to help with the younglings."

"Sorry Bant. I'm... I'm under special orders from the council." He lied.

"Oh. Sounds fun!" She smiled, and a silence fell between them. Kenobi didn't want to tell her to leave. He actually wanted Bant to stay, to ask him about why he was never around, and to help him. However, Obi-Wan also knew that if he was caught, he would have to be punished.

"I have some laundry I have to do. Would you care to accompany me?"

()()()


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I decided not to write another chapter, but I am going to add onto the last chapter bc right now its super short. Anyway, happy reading and thank you for all the comments!! Much appreciated!!

Obi-Wan swore he could feel the stares. As he walked the halls of the temple, he knew that he was stumbling. If anyone was to talk to him, he could almost guarantee that his words would slur.

"Obi-Wan?" He sighed heavily and stood still at the voice calling after him.

"Anakin, whyy iz it always you finding me?" His speech was definitely impaired.

"I'm just lucky I guess." Anakin had walked up behind Obi-Wan and grabbed his arm, helping him stand upright. He didn't mention the flinch it caused. The motion was a late and exaggerated reaction, but he would ask about it in private.

"There is no such thing as luck Anakin."

"Master, where are you going?"

"To my quarterz of course."

"Didn't you get the page from the council? We have a new assignment."

"Windu... Ah, yes. Master Windu said it can wait." He started to walk forward, leaning away from Anakin.

The walk to Obi-Wan's quarters were silent. They received even more glares considering how a council member was too intoxicated to even hold himself upright.

Upon arriving at Obi-Wan's door, Anakin opened it without hesitation. He helped Obi-Wan to one of the chairs in his living space, and grabbed a fresh tunic out of the bedroom.

"Put this on." He tossed the clothing at Obi-Wan. It landed on the arm of the chair, and it sat there as Obi-Wan took of the first and second layer of his robes. Leaving the bottom undershirt on, Obi-Wan clumsily lifted the tunic over his head.

"How much did you have to drink?" Anakin sat in the chair across from him.

"Not enough." Obi-Wan went to whisper, but it came out much louder than he meant.

"Master," Anakin tried slowly. "You told me you would tell me the story of your scars when you were intoxicated. And you are."

The response he got was a laugh. "Of course, that was the only instance that you listened to me."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Tell me the story of your scars."

Obi-Wan tilted his head back, and sighed. "Didn't I tell you? I made a mistake. And I was punished for it."

"What mistake?" Obi-Wan glared at him. "I helped heal you. You owe me. And you promised."

"I did nothing of the sort!" He shot back defensively.

"Master, please. You woke me up in the middle of the night and when I opened the door, you were a heap on the floor. And then I had to guide you back to your quarters because you're drunk."

Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously. "Fine. But I'll need the container of Jawa Juice. It's under my bed, somewhere along the right side."

Anakin rushed out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a bottle. He handed it off to Obi-Wan, who immediately opened it and took a swig. Anakin grimaced, he remembered trying the drink when he was young. He remembered sneaking some, then being utterly disgusted that he had seen people drinking the bitter beverage. Anakin sat back down, watching Obi-Wan drink again, before putting the bottle down and sloppily wiping off his face.

"Well when I was a padawan, Qui-Gon thought I was a trouble maker. I had strict rules I had to follow. And eventually, he felt it would be better if we had conjoined rooms."

"I thought you had to ask the council specifically for those style rooms."

"You are correct. The council approved the request." Obi-Wan took a large sip of the alcohol. "I had strict rules-"

"What were they?" Anakin interrupted, earning a light glare from Obi-Wan.

"Anakin you must stop these interruptions if you wish to hear the story." He paused, looking for an acknowledgement from the younger man. "I couldn't leave unless I had permission, I was only to speak when spoken to, I was required to do all of the cleaning, as well as the laundry. And..." Obi-Wan tilted his head. "There was one more... Oh! I wasn't to have visitors." He took another sip, before offering the bottle to Anakin, who held his hand up to reject the offering.

"There was one day where one of Master Qui-Gon's friend had been killed. He never told me who it was or what happened. I still don't know." He shrugged. "It had been a long couple of days. I was especially tired. I think that was day two of fasting, and I hadn't been able to meditate for just over a week. Qui-Gon left me in our quarters while he went to the ceremony. While he was gone, I cleaned the space." A smile graced his face. "Qui-Gon always left a mess." He laughed and his smile faded. "He got back and told me that I didn't have to do the laundry until the morning."

"Didn't you have droids for that?"

"Yes but it was my chore. I did it by hand. The practice wasn't uncommon when I was a padawan." He sighed. "However, when Qui-Gon left, another padawan came to check on me. You are aware of the tradition of padawans helping with the younglings during certain ceremonies. I obviously wasn't allowed to go, so I told the others that I was under 'special orders.'" Obi-Wan laughed at this. "Anyway, I hadn't seen Bant in a while, so I asked her to accompany me to the lower level of the temple so I could do laundry."

"Wait- Who is Bant?"

Obi-Wan picked up the bottle. "She was a friend." He took a sip, and sat quietly for a moment. "She was my best friend until I wasn't allowed to see anyone."

It was at this sentence that Anakin noticed the vacant stare Obi-Wan held. He appeared to be zoned-out on the wall beyond Anakin's head. "Go on." Anakin nudged softly.

"She accepted, and I was relieved to be able to be somewhere other than those dreadful quarters. I was either on a mission or in those quarters. So Bant helped me do laundry, and talked to me. I remember, we talked as if nothing had changed." Obi-Wan's head dropped. "She never asked me why I never left my quarters. I don't think I would have told her about Master Qui-Gon. I don't think she would've believed me if I had told her what was going on... Nonetheless, she walked with me back to my quarters." Obi-Wan stopped and looked at Anakin. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

Anakin scoffed. "I tried that when I was young and I'll never do it again." Obi-Wan smiled, and silence settled as his smile faded. Anakin waited patiently, studying how the older man's expression fell, and his head lowered slightly.

"I shouldn't have left to do laundry. I must've spent longer completing the task, and enjoying Bant's company than I realized. When I returned, Qui-Gon had been waiting." He cradled the bottle in his arms now. "I had broken the rules, and I needed to learn not to defy my Master again."

()()()

Obi-Wan walked in the door, still smiling from his conversation with Bant. He carried the laundry bag behind him, gently setting it on the floor when he walked in.

"Did you have fun?" His Master's voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I- I was just doing the laundry Master." His body refused to take any steps forward.

"I told you that it was to wait." Qui-Gon stood up, and slowly walked toward his padawan.

"Master, I wanted to get it done tonight. That way you might have fresh robes for bed." Obi-Wan pushed himself into the door as he stepped back as far as he could go.

"And what of your friend, padawan? You have broken two of my rules."

()()()

"I had hoped he wouldn't notice Bant." Obi-Wan admitted, hugging the bottle even tighter.

"Master?" Anakin questioned softly.

"He grabbed me by my braid, that didn't bother me. I was used to that. Then Qui-Gon pulled me into his room. I heard him shuffle through his drawers, but I was unable to move from where I stood. I was too afraid of getting into more trouble. When he was done, he stood in front of me and told me that I had broken two of his rules."

()()()

Obi-Wan could smell the alcohol on Qui-Gon's breath.

"Padawan, I thought there were no more ways that you could disappoint me. And yet you did. You left, without asking, then you had company. I don't know why anyone would want to talk with you, but I will tell you, padawan, if you tell anyone of your punishments it will not turn out well. You are a disappointment to the Jedi, and to me. The council is aware of your delinquent behavior, and if you ever try to tell them I am too harsh, you will be laughed at. Everyone in the order knows of your failures."

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's face harshly in his hand. "You will take your punishment, without complaint. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan tried to nod.

Qui-Gon released his face, and slapped Obi-Wan. The force of the blow caused Obi-Wan to fall to the ground.

()()()

Anakin was sitting on the edge of his chair. He was curious about what was coming next, however he also knew.

"He had slapped me so hard I fell. When I was on the floor, he hit me. Lash after lash. His belt stung, and if I cried out he hit harder." Obi-Wan set the bottle back onto the table between him and Anakin. "He was telling me I was worthless, but I was more focused on the blood running down my back."

Anakin's face showed little emotion when Obi-Wan looked.

"And when it was over, he went to bed. I laid on his floor, bleeding, and he turned of the light and went to bed."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right now I am in the prossess of adding onto the last chapter so it mught be an extra day. Sorry about that! Much love, and remember we are almost to the end!

()()()

He could hear his master waking. He didn't move from the spot on the floor. Even as he heard the soft thud, when Qui-Gon stood up from his bed. Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut as his master walked past him and out of the room. He tried to pull himself off the floor, but curled up again when the footsteps came back towards him.

"Obi-Wan." A foot pushed lightly on his side. "Get up and clean up." Obi tried to push himself up. First he pulled his elbow underneath him. He struggled to push himself up any further. Qui-Gon wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan's arm. On instinct, Obi pushed away, breaking out of the grip.

"We have a meeting with the council after breakfast." Qui-Gon grabbed his arm again, but this time the grip was tight, turning the skin in his hand white. "Get ready." He pulled Obi-Wan up harshly, and shoved him out of the room. Obi-Wan stumbled awkwardly, trying not to aggravate his back too much. Obi-Wan landed on his side, his cheekbone and jaw slamming on the floor. The angle caused his mouth to snap up, resulting in his tongue getting caught in between his teeth. Blood filled his mouth, and Obi-Wan panicked.

"Master!" He called out, terrified because he didn't know what was wrong with his mouth. His heart beat loudly in his chest, and the panic spread as a drop of blood rolled out of his mouth. "Master? Please!" He felt the tears roll down his eyes, making him curl into himself. His back stung and the pain in his mouth were left unnoticed by the panic attack taking over his senses.

He felt hands in his hair, soft and gentle. Obi-Wan leaned into them, still too overwhelmed by the panic in his body to notice Qui-Gon trying to sooth him.

"Breath padawan. Take deep breaths." Qui-Gon gently traced circles on Obi-Wan's upper back, avoiding the area below, which was a mess of shredded tunic and blood. "Breath young one." He said, waiting for Obi-Wan to slow his panicked breaths. "Relax child." He sat down, and carefully pulled his padawan into his lap.

"Master." Tears rushed down Obi-Wan's face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated, grabbing Qui-Gon's waist and holding him. "Please, I'm so sorry!" He shoved his face into his Master's robes.

"You made a mistake my young padawan. You have accepted the punishment. You should not fret over this mistake any longer." Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan's arms from his waist. This rejection caused Obi-Wan to pull back, noticing the blood he had smeared onto the tunics. He looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes with fear.

"They can be washed little one." Qui-Gon grabbed under Obi-Wan's arms and pulled him forward, then wrapped his arms around his padawan. "I cannot comfort you properly if I cannot reach you." He laughed slightly, and could feel Obi-Wan relax into the hug.

()()()

Obi-Wan sighed at the thought of hugging his master.

"No matter what had happened, I always felt safe when he hugged me." He looked at the bottle on the table and decided against another sip.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin called softly. "Did you report it to the council?"

"Of course not!" He laughed and took a deep breath. "Anakin, I am sincerely sorry if I have altered your views of my master. He was a remarkable Jedi, and he did his best with the head-strong padawan he had."

"Master, was that the only time he... hit you like that?" Anakin noticed the slight change in Obi-Wan's determiner. Obi-Wan looked down, and started picking at the sleeves of his tunic.

"Anakin, I don't wish to burden you further with stories of my padawan days."

"Please, Obi-Wan." His voice was soft and gentle, not demanding or harsh. "I'd like to know what happened."

Obi-Wan sighed again. Loudly. "It happened many times. Never in our shared quarters again. Usually on our way home from missions, he would tell me what I did wrong, and punish me accordingly. As the years went on, we found a rhythm. I knew where and when I could voice my opinion, and he knew how to hide the signs. And then we ended up on Naboo, with a Sith I was too slow to defeat in time."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the line. So this chapter is still kinda short but it was half the size before.   
> I'm really loving this fandom and the support so if y'all have any story ideas you can pm me on fanfiction.net with the same username. I'm open to all suggestions!  
> Thank you for reading and following along! Much love, and stay safe and healthy!

Obi-Wan still picked at his clothes, and Anakin was carefully thinking about what he should say.

"I failed him." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Obi-Wan, he was a sith lord. You were merely a padawan."

"I ended up defeating him after he killed my master. Just as Qui-Gon said, I am a disappointment. Even in his last moments I proved that not even the great Qui-Gon Jinn could train a failure like me." He paused and looked up, blinking away tears. "With his dying breaths he reminded me how much I had disappointed him. He told me to train you. He barely acknowledged my existence. He would've said the same thing to anyone that was holding him." He let a few tears slide down his face before wiping them away.

"Don't you think Qui-Gon asking you to train me was a compliment? His way of telling you that he trusted you and that you were good enough to train me?" Anakin suggested, looking away from his crying master.

"I suppose one could view the situation as such. It was his last means of control. His dying wish was for me to defy the council, and give up my years as a knight training a young boy I wasn't sure should be trained." Obi-Wan paused, realizing his mistake. "Blast, Anakin! I don't mean that against you. Qui-Gon wanted to hurt me one last time, and used you to do it." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed again, realizing how harsh his words sounded.

He took a large sip of the alcohol and looked at Anakin's blank face. "Anakin, you were a great padawan, and I was lucky to have you."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." He smiled lightly.

"I don't, but I was lucky to have you as my padawan. You have become a gifted and skilled Jedi knight. And you will make a great teacher one day as well."

Anakin laughed loudly at this. "I would kill a padawan! I don't think Windu would allow me to have one anyway."

"Anakin, any padawan would be fortunate to train under you." Obi-Wan smiled widely and somewhat sloppily at Anakin.

They both sat quietly for a few moments, letting the silence settle.

"Anakin. I know I was a harsh master. We had our moments, but I was young and new to caring for others. Anything I did, I did because I thought it best for you." Anakin ignored the sentiment and stood up, offering a hand to the older man.

"Master, I think it best if you go to bed now." He moved his hand forward, and for the first time noticed the very well-concealed flinch of his master that was stuck in the memories of the past. "I- sorry." He mumbled, taking his hand back. Anakin picked up the liquor and closed it, setting it in the small kitchen.

"I'm afraid I've been terrible to you. I was unfair." Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin with glassy eyes. "You were more powerful, and I was young. I never knew how to take care of you properly. Qui-Gon would've. When he first found you, he was much kinder. He was happy. He wanted to train you, and was excited to. He never was that way with me. I don't know if I was relived, or disappointed. I know I was scared. Scared of being abandoned, but more scared for you."

Anakin shook his head. He always felt like his master was too harsh on him, but hearing him admit it didn't bring the satisfaction he had hoped for. Instead it brought sorrow and a bit of guilt.

"When I reflect on our time together, my mistakes become more and more evident." Obi-Wan clumsily stood up and walked toward Anakin. "I wish I had been more caring." He scoffed. "My master could be so kind. When he would hug me, he would hold me tight. Most of the time it hurt. His arms would aggravate the bruises and cuts he left, but he would hold me close and tell me to relax. He would call me young one. And little one. My favorite was when he would call me 'my young padawan'. It made me feel like I was still his, no matter how much I disappointed him." Obi-Wan smiled and set his hands on Anakin's shoulders. His blue eyes settled on Anakin's, making eye contact. "You despised when I called you that. Yet, I continued to do so." Obi's bright eyes dropped down. His hands dropped, and Obi-Wan turned away.

"You are a sad drunk." Anakin announced. "You really should go to bed."

"I suppose you're right." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I know. Now, let's get you to bed, and maybe you can tell me a little bit about this Satine."

"I'm not that drunk Anakin."


End file.
